Cleaning and exfoliating skin is a typical part of hygiene routines for many people. Recently, skin cleansing brushes and other devices have been marketed as a way to clean, stimulate, and/or exfoliate skin better than a person's hands alone. Skin brushes are typically designed for a specific purpose in a “one size fits all” manner. This is especially true with brushes integrated into shower spray handles. However, a person's skin is not homogeneous and different body parts may require different implements. For example, a brush designed for cleansing the face may not be ideal for skin found at the heel of the foot. Likewise, a pumice stone, suitable for use on feet, elbows, and knees, generally would not be used on the face. Thus, many users must bring multiple implements to their cleansing routine, and/or exit the bath/shower to retrieve alternative brushes. Therefore, there is a need for a cleansing system having interchangeable skin cleansing implements, wherein changing the cleansing implement is quick and easy.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.